1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slug assembly for a shotgun shotshell.
2. Description of the Related Art
A projectile such as a slug used with a shotgun has a lower hit probability than that of a rifle bullet, and this is due to a deformation of the slug during passage thereof through the barrel bore, which causes a deviation of the slug from the line of the sight, i.e., the axis of the barrel bore, as will be apparent hereinafter.